Drcoolsex
Dr. Coolsex is a YouTube sketch comedy group, known mostly for Super Mario and 90s Nickelodeon videos, which features the best of video game and old school cartoon nostalgia. They are Alex Charak, Dustin Drury, and Greg Murtha. Dr. Coolsex is based out of New York City and have been active since October 2007. Their slogan on their video descriptions is, "DRCOOLSEX makes comedy videos for the Nickelodeon and Nintendo generation!" Origin Story Alex and Dustin met in New York at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theater during a Rob Riggle masterclass in the spring of 2007. From there they formed an improv group named the Stamp and Coin Club that performed around the Northeastern part of USA. Wanting to get into sketch comedy, Alex, Dustin, and former member Ken Kocses created Dr. Coolsex. Alex brought in Greg, his good friend from high school, to film and edit. They posted their first video "Frat Boys Love Borat" on October 27, 2007. Since then, they have released over two hundred videos totalling almost 40 million views. Members Alex Charak Alex Charak (born ) in Lake Success, New York (on Long Island). A rambunctious child, Alex's parents enrolled him in countless activities to expend his energy. These include but are not limited to: karate, soccer, baseball, swimming, Hebrew school, arts and crafts, and running around in big circles. He was bar mitzvahed on January 13, 2001. Alex got into theater while attending French Woods Festival of the Performing Arts, a sleep away camp in Hancock, NY. He attended The Wheatley School, a small public school in Old Westbury, NY. He graduated in 2006 as the president of his class and went on to study acting at NYU at the Lee Strasberg Institute. After a couple of years of that, he changed majors to dramatic writing where he concentrated in screenwriting. To this day, he loves playing Mario Kart 64, convincing his two goyim partners to make Jewish videos, and talking to dogs like adults. Dustin Drury Dustin Drury (born ) is from Saranac Lake, NY, went to college at Bates College in Maine and used to summer in Haines, Alaska as a river guide. He is the oldest member of Dr. Coolsex and fills the role of being Greg and Alex's father/brother. You can see Dustin perform improv regularly at the Upright Citizgens Brigade and Magnet Theater. He has worked in New York since 2006 and has produced television shows for TLC, Food Network, Discovery and more. Greg Murtha Gregory Michael Murtha (born ) He started acting at a very young age having been in "George Washington Slept Here" at the age of nine. He went on to star in many high school plays at The Wheatley School. Greg graduated in 2006 as class Activities Coordinator. He studied acting at Lee Strasberg Institute and creative writing at Sarah Lawrence College. Greg acted in national commercials (ex. AOL) and filmed/edited for major companies (ex. Google). Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers